ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dudesman Theory
'''The Dudesman Theory '''is the second episode of Ben 10 & The Master Assassins and of the franchise Crisis. Previously on Ben 10 & The Master Assassins... of the previous episode appear as the dialogue commences. Max: There's this new group... a team... of assassins... The Master Assassins... Rook: I have never heard of them before. Leader: You cannot beat us. Leader: Magister Patelliday, you have failed this universe. Ben: I let Patelliday die, I was too late... we have to stop these guys. begins. Kevin, Gwen, and Rook enter the Plumbers Base. Max was there. Max: Everyone, listen up, we gotta do this fast. Kevin: What's going on? Max: We've been trying to get a trace on The Master Assassins for a while and we've found something. Gwen: What is it? Max: Their next target is Rad Dudesman. Rook: What could they possibly want with Rad Dudesman? Max: He's into some pretty big stuff, Rook, and I'm talking about the black market. Y'all best get to him before they do. Ben: Where is he? Max: He was seen in Undertown yesterday. Go look for him.. Ben: Got it. starts playing. BTFF TV. presents An original Tammar, Inc. production Starring the voice talents of Yuri Lowenthal Greg Cripes Ashley Johnson Bumper Robinson and Paul Eiding Ben 10 & The Master Assassins ends gang were shown walking in Undertwon Ben: This is hopeless. Where are we gonna find Rad in all of Undertown? Kevin: Your grandpa did mention he was in the black market. Gwen: Exactly. The black market doesn't have a location. Rook: Perhaps we should split up, that way we can cover more ground. Gwen: You think that's a good idea? Kevin: I don't see the harm of it. Ben: Alright, we'll meet back here in half an hour. all go in diffrent directions. Rook goes into a bar like store. It was empty. He sits on the bar table and looks at the owner. He takes out his badge. Rook: Rook Blonko of the Plumbers. I am here to investigate. Tell me, have you heard of the duck-like alien called Rad Dudesman? Owner: Gee, I don't know. Lemme tell ya a thing or two, kid. You're sitting on my chair. You buy a drink, you're a customer and you might get some info. You don't buy anything, then you're just hogging a place where a customer could be sitting. and the owner stare at eachother for two seconds. Rook sighs. He stands up and leaves. The scene shifts to Kevin.He was walking in the street. He sees a guy who was the species of The Worst. Kevin: Hey, you. I got some question. You ever hear of the black market? alien opens his eyes and runs away. Kevin: Not surprised. scene shifts to Gwen. She enters a hardware store and goes to the owner. Gwen: I need some information about a guy called Rad Dudesman. You got it? Owner: Depends. I'll tell you what I know if you gimme some sugar, if you know what I mean. Gwen: Ugh. mana to knock the things behind him on him. She leaves. scene shifts to Ben. He enters Pakmar's pet shop. Pakmar: No! No, no, no, no, no! You leave now before you destroy my store! Ben: Relax, Pakmar, I just need some answers. You seen Rad lately? Pakmar: No! Now you leave! Ben: Fine, whatever. Ben turns around, he knocks a lamp out and everything in the store gets destroyed. Pakmar: NO!!!!!!! Ben: Uh... turns into XLR8 and leaves. gang all meet back. Ben: Any luck? Kevin: It was useless. Ben: What do we do now? Rad comes running in. Rad: Ben Tennyson, you must help me. Ben: Where are they? smoke surrounds them. Assassins appear and surround them and the leader is in front of the gang. Ben: Oh no you don't. dials the Omnitrix and turns into Heatblast. charges at the Leader and pushes him down. Kevin, Rook, and Gwen fight the other assassins. Heatblast: You've lost. Leader: On the contrary, I always come prepared. Heatblast: Huh? Leader takes out a ball and throws it at Heatblast. Heatblast freezes it. Leader: That takes 90 seconds for you to unfreeze it, more than enough time. Leader runs to Rad and carries him and takes out his sword. Leader: Rad Dudesman, you have failed this universe! Leader kills Rad with the sword. Leader: Exit asssassins. Leader and the rest of the assassins disappear in the smoke. Heatblast unfreezes the ice and turns back to Ben. He notices Rad has died. Ben: No... no... Gwen: Ben, it wasn't... Ben: I failed again... gang leaves. The camera then zooms to Rad's body. It slowly disappears revealing it's a hologram. scene shifts out. The scene shifts to the assassins in their unknown headquarters. The Leader was talking to the assassins. Leader: You have failed today and I am not happy. As you know, we have failed at killing Rad Dudesman. He beat many of our assassins and escaped. And for that we used a hologram to trick Ben 10. Assassin: Why did you trick Ben 10? Leader: You see, Ben thinks he failed, ultimately crushing his confidence. That is what we need. *XLR8 *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Crisis Episode Category:Crisis Episodes